


Everything for you

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Hawaii, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, New Jersey, Physical Disability, Sad, Travel, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Another finale fix-it.Steve risks his life to save Danny's and he gets shot.He dreams the whole 10x22.When he wakes up he's paralyzed.We follow the whole year and maybe more in his life and how he deals with it.
Relationships: Clara Williams/Eddie Williams, Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Lou Grover/Renee Grover, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megumis_gf_asf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumis_gf_asf/gifts).



> Another finale fix-it.This could easily stand alone as a fanfiction but I chose to go with finale fix it since it gives some good stuff and I hated the finale so why not.
> 
> I am not sure if this is good for wheelchair users since it has bad emotions they might want to forget.I am so sorry if I make anyone feel uncomfortable.

Steve and Danny are chasing some drug dealers.One of them shoots Danny,Steve jumps on him and pushes him out of the trajectory of the bullet.The bullet hits him in the lower back,right below the vest.Steve falls to the ground and he stays there.Danny shoots and kills the drug dealer who was the last one.He turns to Steve.  
Danny-Steve,Steve  
(Steve is dreaming the whole 10x22 episode.)  
Steve is at the airport sitting next to Catherine.He leans his head on the window,he closes his eyes and he sleeps.Suddenly he starts to scream  
Steve-Danny,Danny,where is Danny,I want my Danno,I can't leave him  
Catherine tries to calm him down  
Catherine-Steve,Steve,I'm right here(her voice was turning into Danny's)  
Back at the reality,Danny is holding Steve's hand at the hospital while the doctors try to calm him down.  
Danny-I'm right here Steve,relax  
Steve calms down and he opens his eyes.  
Steve-Danny?Danny?you are here  
Steve hugs him,Danny leaves Steve's hand.Steve lays back and he looks at him.  
Steve-Why'd you stop holding my hand?We're fighting?  
Danny-Buddy,I-,I thought I lost you there man  
Steve-You can't get rid of me that easy  
Danny laughs  
Steve-You know I had this conversation with you at my drem.The only difference is that at my dream I was sitting where you are right now and you at the bed.  
Danny-Really?  
Steve-Really  
A doctor comes in  
Doctor-You are finally awake Commander,you were in a coma for a week  
Steve-What?What what happened?  
Danny-You saved my life buddy,you took a bullet for me  
Steve-What?I got shot?Where?  
Danny-Lower back buddy  
Doctor-I wanna do some tests,close your eyes Commander  
Steve closes his eyes.Doctor gets a pen out.  
Doctor-I want you to tell me when I'm touching your feet  
Steve-Okay  
Doctor starts touching Steve's feet with the pen,Danny looks at Steve hopping for a reaction.Nothing,doctor and Danny exhange worried glances as the doctor keeps touching Steve's feet  
Steve-(with closed eyes)When will you touch my feet doctor?I'm starting to get bored  
Doctor-Open your eyes please Commander  
Steve opens his eyes,he sees the doctor touching his feet with the pen but he doesn't feel anything.He looks at Danny and Danny looks at him back.  
Danny-He's been touching your feet the whole time buddy,you didn't felt anything  
Doctor-I am so sorry to tell you Commander but you're paralyzed from your lower back and below...  
Steve looks at him and then he looks at Danny,he screams and he starts crying  
Steve-Noooo,this cannot be happening,nooo...  
Danny pulls him into a hug  
Doctor-It's only temporary Commander,with some physio you'll be able to stand up at your feet again  
Danny looks at Steve who is still at his hug and he doesn't wanna leave or talk.  
Danny-For how long will he be like this doctor?  
Doctor-There is no way we can know.It could be days,it could be years,the physio will come to talk to you later  
Danny-Thanks doctor  
Doctor-I'm so sorry Commander  
He leaves the room.Danny stays with Steve.Steve finally pulls himself off Danny's hug  
Danny-The team wants to come later today,I texted them that you're awake  
Steve-No,I don't want anyone to see me like this,not today at least  
Danny-Okay,relax,you'll be fine  
Steve-Will I?  
Danny-Of course you will,doctor said it's only temporary  
Steve looks at Danny in the eyes,he's very sad and Danny notices it  
Danny-You want another hug?  
Steve-No,I want to ask you a question  
Danny-Anything you want  
Steve-At my dream,at the end I quitted Five-o and I was leaving Hawaii with Catherine and you stayed here.Will you leave me for Rachel?Please Danny, don't leave me,I don't wanna lose you  
Danny pulls him into a hug again  
Danny-No,never,I am not leaving you,I will never leave you and if I go somewhere,I will take you with me  
Steve-Really?  
Danny-Really  
Steve-Even if you have to get me there on a wheelchair?  
Danny-Even if I have to get you there on a wheelchair  
Danny keeps hugging Steve  
Steve-Don't leave me Danno  
Danny-I won't buddy,I won't


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back at home

While at the hospital Steve convinces Danny on one more wheelchair race like the one they did after the liver transplant.This time Danny lets Steve win to boost his mood.  
Steve-I won you this time Danno,if Kono was here she sould take her bet back from Lou  
Danny-(laughs)Yes she should  
After a week Steve is released from the hospital.The whole team was escorying him out of the hospital.HPD was there with Kamekona and Flippa.They see Steve coming and they applause.Steve looks at Danny  
Danny-I didn't do this  
Duke steps up  
Duke-I did it  
Danny looks at Steve who looks at him back and then the both look at Duke and they smile.  
Danny-Thank you Duke  
Steve looks at Danny and Danny understands that Steve wanted to leave,he wasn't feeling comfortable with everyone looking at him.Danny helps him get on the passenger's seat of the Camaro.He closes the door and he approaches Duke  
Danny-I'm sorry Duke,he isn't in his besst mood the last week  
Duke-No need for apologies Danny, it's completely understandable on the situation he is  
Danny-Thank you for the understanding,I am sure he appreciated the gesture  
Duke-He's a hero,the least we could do  
Danny-Yes, yes he is,thank you  
He puts Steve's wheelchair on the trunk of the Camaro,he gets in the car and he leaves.They arrive at Steve's house,Danny gets the wheelchair out,he helps Steve get on and he gets him on the door.Steve sees a ramp on the doorsteps.  
Steve-What is that?  
Danny-That,that is a ramp,I asked Kamekona to bring someone and build this for you,there is one at the back too.  
Steve-Thank you buddy  
Danny-You're welcome  
Danny gets him inside the house,as soon as they open the door Eddie runs towards Steve,he starts barking and liking both Steve and Danny and then he starts running up and down the house happily  
Danny-Someone's happy to see you  
Steve-Yeah  
Steve looks at Danny  
Danny-What's up buddy?  
Steve-Will you move in with me?  
Danny-I've been the past weeks Steve  
Steve-No,I mean forever,Junior will move in with Tani and...  
Danny-I thought so,I already rented out my apartment,there was no reason to have it as I'll be here to help you  
Steve-Really?  
Danny-Yes,really,I'm not leaving Steve  
Steve-Thank you Danno  
Danny-No problem buddy  
Danny heads to the kitchen and Steve follows him  
Danny-The physio will come later,go rest  
Steve-I'm resting,all day, sitting on this chair,no need to be laying on a bed and staring the wall  
Danny-Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to keep the chapters as small as possible,hope you like it,next chapter coming later


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First weeks and visit at Adam

The weeks passed,Steve was doing physio,he didn't saw an improvement.Steve is at his room resting and Danny's talking on the phone with Adam.  
Danny-He's not good,he doesn't wants to leave the house,he doesn't like people staring at him and feeling sorry about him  
Adam-Why don't you come over my place,we could watch a movie like old times,just the three of us  
Danny-Great idea,what movue do you have in mind?  
Adam-One with a lot of violence and kickass,like Rambo  
Danny-Good idea,it'll cheer him up  
Adam-Yeah come at 7,I'll order pizza  
Danny-See you  
They close.Danny was optimistic about that,Steve would like it.Suddenly he hears a boom,like something has fallen down,the noise came from Steve's room.He runs there,he sees Steve on the floor next to his wheelchair, crying.Danny rushes next to him.  
Danny-Hey Steve,what happened?  
Steve-I tried to get up and I fell down  
Danny-What?Aww Steve,you can't get up,not yet  
Steve-It's been six weeks Danny,no improvement,nothing,I can't do anything  
Danny-You can,you can do everything,you are the most capable person I know   
Steve-Yeah,except walk  
Danny-You will walk, eventually  
Danny sees the bruise on Steve's arm  
Danny-Come, let's get you on your chair and to go get some ice for your arm  
Steve nods that he agrees,Danny grabs him from the arms and he gets him on his wheelchair and he drives him to the kitchen.He gets some ice off the fridge and he gives it to Steve who puts it on his arm  
Danny-Adam called  
Steve-Yeah?How's he?  
Danny-He's good,he invited us for movie night,just the three of us   
Steve-Good  
He leaves the ice on the kitchen and he goes to the backyard and stares at the ocean.Danny looks at him and Eddie comes and stands next to Danny and he looks at him,Danny looks at him back.  
Danny-I know Eddie,I'm worried about him too  
Later this afternoon Steve and Danny are outside Adam's door,Danny knocks and Adam opens  
Adam-Welcome guys,come inside  
They coms in,Adam closes the door  
Adam-The pizzas arrived,sit on the couch,I'll bring the beers  
Danny-Okay  
Steve-Which movie are we watching?  
Adam comes with the beers and he sits to the sofa next to Danny  
Adam-Rambo  
Steve-Niceee  
Steve grabs a beer and a slice of pizza and he looks at the TV and he smiles.Danny looks at him and he smiles too.He knows what Steve needs,not to be treated differently and this night he didn't,no one mentioned the wheelchair or his injury.They just sat there and had fun like three friends who was watching a movie.After the movie ended Danny looks at Steve,he had fallen asleep on his chair with a huge smile on his face.Hs smiles too.  
Danny-I haven't seen him that happy in a while  
Adam-He looks better than when you came  
Danny-Oh yeah, definitely,he was treated like he wasn't injured  
Adam notices the bruise on Steve's arm  
Adam-When did he got hit?  
Danny-This morning,he tried to get up and he fell  
Adam-What?  
Danny-Yeah, he's not that patient anymore,the physiotherapy doesn't help him and he can't do it anymore  
Adam-Patience was never his thing  
Danny-Yeah,I don't blame him,he can't do anything he loves and that kills him  
Adam-He's not himself,makes sence  
Steve wakes up  
Steve-Heyy guys,what did I missed?  
Danny-Nothing,I think we should leave, it's late  
Steve-Okay  
Adam-It was nice seeing you  
Steve-We should do this again some time  
Adam-What about next week?same day and time,we can watch Rocky  
Steve-Sounds great,goodnight Adam  
Danny-Goodnight Adam,see you  
Adam-See you  
Danny gets Steve out and they leave  
They did this a weekly thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> following a visit at Lou and facing problems


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit at Lou and facing problems

Steve started getting out again.He and Danny went to the supermarket together.Everyone was looking at him.Steve was feeling them staring at him and he didn't liked it at all.He turns around and he looks at Danny.  
Steve-I'm going to the car  
Danny-But...  
Steve-I'm going  
He turns around and he leaves to go to the car.He opens the door,he gets inside and he leaves the wheelchair next to him.Danny finishes shopping and he comes at the car.He puts everything in the trunk,he closes Steve's wheelchair and he puts it in the trunk too.He gets inside the car and they leave  
Danny-I thought you didn't mind the stares  
Steve-I thought that too  
Steve looks outside the window,Danny doesn't continues the conversation,they keep the ride silently.It has been three months since Steve got shot.Lou called them to watch a match.They arrive at Lou's house.Downstairs,at the entrance are stairs that make it hard for Steve to get up.Danny calls Lou  
Danny-Hey Lou,we're downstairs,can you come and help me get Steve up the stairs?  
Lou-I'm on my way  
Lou gets down,he gets Steve at his hug and he gets him up those seven steps and Danny gets Steve's wheelchair.Lou puts Steve back at his wheelchair,he and Danny go from the elevator and Lou from the stairs.They get infront of the apartment and Renee opens the door.  
Renee-Welcome  
Danny-Hi  
He gets Steve inside,Steve goes and stays infront of the TV.Lou looks at Renee and Danny  
Lou-Bad idea our house,is not accessible for him that easy  
Renee-Yes...  
Danny-But we had to get him out,he would go to a cafe to watch to watch the match,it is too crowded  
Lou-Next time at Quinn's   
Danny-Yes  
Renee-I'm gonna get the chips and the beers and I'm coming,you go,sit  
Lou-Okay  
They sit and the match starts.Steve watches too but he's not that exited.Danny looks at him and he knows that the event before destroyed their night.Their team won but Steve wasn't that exited.After half an hour they leave,Lou comes down to help them with the stairs and they leave.The months pass and Steve keeps trying to get up every day.Today he was sitting in his room.He tries to get up,he falls down as expected.He gets angry,he punches a vase which was in the room.He starts bleeding badly,Danny rushes inside the room and next to him,he sees Steve bleeding and a vase next to him broken.  
Danny-Why Steve?Why?  
Steve-Leave me Danny,I am useless  
Danny-No,no you're not  
Steve-I am,I can't do anything,I am a useless guy in a wheelchair  
Danny-Don't say that again  
Steve-I don't deserve your help Danny  
Danny-Stop saying stupid things Steve,you saved my life by risking yours,you are her because of me  
Steve-I would die for you Danny,and I think it would be better this way,I wouldn't had to put you through all this trouble,you're wasting your time helping me  
Danny gets him on his hug  
Danny-Don't you dare say that again,you are my best friend,the most important person in my life alongside Grace and Charlie,I would do anything for you  
Steve-True?  
Danny-True,let's get you up and patch your arm  
Danny pulls him on his chair and to the bathroom.He gets the first aid kit out and he tries to stop the bleeding  
Danny-This thing needs stitches,we gotta go to the hospital  
Steve doesn't say a word,he goes outside and waits at the car.Danny knows that under normal circumstances he would have asked for a needle and he would stitch himself up but now nothing and that's what worries him.He grabs his keys,he helps Steve get inside and they leave.They arrive,he get Steve at the ER,they stitch him and they leave.At the car Steve looks at Danny  
Steve-I'm sorry Danno  
Danny-You shouldn't,you don't have to apologise for anything  
Steve-I do,I don't help you take care of me,I'm doing stupid stuff   
Danny-No,you wanna return to normal and there's nothing wrong about that  
Steve looks him with a sad face,they continue the rest of the ride silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following next,Governor's Thanksgiving gala and annual Thanksgiving dinner


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is going to the Governor's Thanksgiving gala where he gets awarded and deals with a big crowd and next day's the annual Thanksgiving dinner

A week past since then.Steve never tried to get up by himself again.  
Danny-Do you need help to wear your suit Steve?  
Steve-No,I'm okay  
Steve's inside his room and stares at his dress blues that are hanging at the closet  
Danny-It's the Governor's Thanksgiving gala,we can't be late  
Steve-One minute  
Steve keeps staring at his dress blues  
Danny-Have you even tried to wear it?  
Steve doesn't answer,Danny rushes inside  
Danny-Oh Steve  
Danny grabs the suit and goes to help Steve to wear it  
Steve-I don't wanna go  
Danny-We talked about this,it will be good for you to see some people,plus you're getting a medal you cannot jot be there  
Steve-I don't care about medals  
Danny-We're going,I'm not hearing a word  
Danny helps him get dressed,he looks at him  
Danny-You look good babe  
Steve-(smiles)Thank you,you too  
Danny-Glad to hear that,we should go now  
Steve-Okay  
They get out,into the car and they leave.They arrive at the gala,Danny helps Steve get out and they go inside.They greet some people and then they go to their table.The rest of the Five-0 team arrives and they sit next to them.They start chatting.The time for the ceremony arrives.Governor is at the stand.  
Governor-The first award for the night goes to Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett  
Danny gets him up there,everyone applauses,Governor awards Steve the medal.Steve's heartbeat are increasing since he hasn't been infront of a so big crowd after he got shot.He tries not to show it.Danny notices it but he knows that Steve can handle this.  
Governor-Congratulations Commander  
Steve-Thank you Governor  
Governor-Would you mind telling something?  
Danny looks at Sqteve who looks at the crowd and then at him.Steve gets the microphone  
Steve-I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who's there for me and helps me and especially Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams  
He turns his head and he looks at Danny  
Steve-Thank you  
Danny smiles,Steve returns the microphone to the Governor and he goes to Danny  
Governor-Thank you for keeping us safe Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams.We hope to see you Commander on your feet and back on action soon  
Everyone applauses,Danny gets Steve off the stage,Steve exhales a big breath.  
Danny-Are you ok Steve?  
Steve-I'm fine Danno  
They return to their table.The rest of the night is being good.After a couple of hours they leave.Next day the team decided not to play their annual football game since they wouldn't feel okay to see Steve watching sad from the side.The dinner at Steve's backyard was on tho.Everyone came,the team and their families,Duke and his family,Kamekona and Flippa,Nahele,Noealani and her fiancé,Nahele,Charlie and Grace even Mary and Joan.They have a great morning and Steve was happy seeing them there.Danny asked everyone to treat him like they would treat everyone else.Joan approaches Steve,Steve gets her on his lap.Joan is curious about why Steve was in the chair although Mary had talked to her.  
Joan-Uncke Steve can I ask you a question?  
Steve-Anything you want  
Joan-Why do you sit at the chair and you don't get up?You are bored of walking?  
Danny was close and hears the question,he feels worried about how Steve will take it  
Steve-Because I can't walk sweetheart  
Joan-What do you mean you can't?You can do anything,you are like a superhero  
Steve smiles and so does Danny  
Joan-Will you ever walk again  
Steve-Yeah,I will,I promise you that,go play with Charlie now  
Joan-Okay  
She gets off Steve's hug and she goes to play,Danny approaches Steve and he touches his shoulder  
Danny-You are her superhero  
Steve-(smiles)I am as it seems  
They stare at the ocean.After a while they go and they sit at the table.Danny brings the turkey,they raise their glasses   
Everyone-Happy Thanksgiving  
Steve-I wanna say thank you for putting up with me the past months and for helping me  
Lou-You would have done the same for us  
Junior-And even more than what we did  
Tani-We are grateful for everything  
Adam-We should thank you  
Quinn-I agree to that  
Everyone raises their glasses  
The team(except Steve and Danny)-Thank you  
Steve-You're welcome, let's eat now  
Lincoln-Good idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out to be a bit big chapter.  
> Following Steve enters the ocean for the first time after he got shot


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve enters the water for the first time after he got shot

The days were passing and nothing was changing.The physio comes out of Steve's room,He approaches Danny  
Danny-So how was he today?  
Physio-I'm gonna say I am a bit concerned  
Danny-Why's that?His body's not responding?  
Physio-No,he just lost all his motivation,how's he doing psychologically?  
Danny-I have to admit it,he's not doing good,he's all day at home,at the beach and he stares at the ocean,he wants to swim but he can't and his whole life was around water,he practically grew up in the ocean  
Physio-I see,I can help with that,I have a friend who helps kids with disabilities to swim,I think it would motivate him to remember how it is to do what he loves  
Danny-Call him to come tomorrow  
Physio-I will but you'll have to help him since Steve's pretty big  
Danny-No problem with that  
Physio-Okay,goodbye  
Danny-Goodbye  
They physio leaves.Next morning someone knocks the door,Danny opens  
Danny-Are you Kai?  
Kai-Yes,you are Danny right?  
Danny-Yes,come in  
Kai comes in,Danny closes the door  
Danny-Thank you so much for coming to help,he really needs it  
Kai-Anything I can do to help the Commander  
Steve-(from his room)Sho is at the door Danno?  
Danny-Surprise,come here  
Steve comes at the room,he sees Danny talking to Kai  
Danny-Steve meet Kai  
Steve-Aloha Kai,nice to meet you  
He looks at Danny  
Steve-What's up Danno?From what the swimsuit?  
Danny-Go wear yours,we're going swimming  
Steve-I can't swim Danny,you forget that?  
Kai-I'm here to help with that  
Steve-Really?  
Kai-Yes  
Steve runs to his room with a huge smile on his face.He couldn't get ready fast enough,he comes out fast enough,Danny watches him and smiles.  
Steve-How are you gonna do this?  
Kai-I would tell you to wear a vest but I am sure you are gonna say no zo I will give you this  
He gets a small board off his backpack  
Kai-I will hold you and you will be on this and you will go in the water.Danny will help me to get you in the water  
Steve-You'll swim for fun?For me?  
Danny-Of course  
Kai-Should we begin?  
Steve-Yeah  
Steve runs outside and Eddie follows him and Kai too.Danny watches them.He was so happy seeing Steve happy,he haven't been so happy in a long time  
Steve-Danno come  
Danny-I'm coming  
Danny comes out,he and Kai get Steve up and they get him inside the water,As soon as they get into the water,Eddie comes too.He swims next to Steve and Kai alongside Danny.The small board is under Steve's chest like a surf board but smaller so Steve can touch the water.and he uses his hands to swim.He's so happy that he swims again  
Kai-I wanna do some exercises now Commander  
Steve-Call me Steve,all my friends do  
Kai-Steve then,we'll do some exercises  
Steve-No problem  
Kai-Danny come here  
Danny approaches and helps Kai with Steve's exercises.An hour passes  
Kai-Let's get out now  
Steve-Already?  
Kai-We've been in the water for an hour and a half,you have to rest Commander  
Steve-Okay  
Kai-(to Danny)Ho get his wheelchair closer to the water  
Danny goes and gets Steve's wheelchair closer.He goes back inside the water and he helps Kai get Steve out of the water and onto the wheelchair,he gives him a towel and then he grabs his.They go inside  
Danny-Do you want a coffee or something Kai?  
Kai-An ice tea if you have  
Danny-We do,Steve?  
Steve-Just water Danno  
Danny-Okay  
He goes inside the kitchen,he gets two bottles of ice tea and a bottle of water,he comes back,he gives Steve his water and Kai his tea,they sit at the living room  
Steve-Thank you so much Kai,I had a great time  
Kai-I'm glad you liked it Steve  
Danny-Can you come again?  
Kai-Sure,when do you want?  
Steve-Can we do this a weekly thing?  
Kai-Sure,Friday the same time?  
Danny-Settled  
They chat for an hour and then Kai leaves.Danny closes the door.Steve approaches Danny and he hugs him  
Steve-Thank you Danno  
Danny-No need to thank me  
Steve-No,I need, you're just too good and patient and helpful with me  
Danny smiles  
Danny-I have to go cook Steve  
Steve let's him off his hug  
Steve-We can order burgers  
Danny-Not today,I'm making my granny's pasta  
Steve-Really?  
Danny-Yeah  
Steve-Thanks,you know how much I love 'em  
Danny-I do yeah  
Danny goes into the kitchen and Steve opens the TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following a McDanno trip at New Jersey part 1


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's and Danny's arrive at Jersey and dinner

The first week of Dacember Danny and Steve had arranged to go to New Jersey.Danny's family had called them for a weekly vacation since Danny couldn't go this summer.Danny wouldn't leave Steve alone in Hawaii plus he had promised to him that if he went somewhere,he would take him with him.The plane landed night at Jersey.Steve and Danny get off the plane,they get their luggage and they head to the parking where Danny's father was waiting for them.  
Eddie-Hello boys  
Danny-Hi dad  
Steve-Hello sir  
Eddie-After everything you did for my son,they least you can do is to call me dad  
Steve-Thank you,although he did more for me than I ever did for him  
Danny-You saved my life  
Steve-You did the same for me multiple times  
Danny-You ended up on a wheelchair  
Steve-I don't care  
Eddie-Okay boys, that's enough, let's go,the others are waiting for dinner  
Steve and Danny-Okay  
Danny helps Steve get on the passenger's seat,he gets Steve's wheelchair in the trunk,he gets inside and they leave.After a while they arrive at Danny's house.It was a big two stories house,Steve looks at the ramp at the stairs and he turns to Eddie  
Steve-You did this for me?  
Eddie-Yeah,Danny reminded me that you needed one  
Steve-Thanks Danno  
Danny-No problem Steve  
They get in,the whole family was waiting for them,they greet them and then Danny and Eddie gets their luggage   
Danny-You are gonna be in my room, it's downstairs,you'll use Matty's bed  
Steve-Sir...sorry dad,let me get those  
Eddie-I have no problem  
Danny-No give him,he can do it  
Danny knew that Steve didn't wanted to feel special,Eddie gives the luggage at Steve,Steve gets it on his lap and he followed Danny at his room downstairs.There were two beds,one on each side of the room.A big closet and a TV on the desk.Danny shows Steve the bed at the at the left  
Danny-This is your bed  
Steve leaves the suitcase next to it.Danny opens the closet and he gets out a pair of leggings and a jacket and he wears them.  
Danny-Do the same,you wanna be comfortable and warm,this is New Jersey and not Hawaii, it's cold  
Steve-My cargo pants are comfortable  
Danny-Yeah but with the shirt you'll get cold  
Danny opens Steve's suitcase and he gets out a hoodies,a pair of thick socks and he gives him a pair of his slippers  
Danny-Here,wear these,you'll be better  
Steve-Thanks  
He gets them,Danny helps him to get his boots off,he wears everything and they get out of the room.They join everyone else at the table  
Steve-Everything's amazing,I don't know what to say  
Danny-Yes mum is a great cook  
Clara-Thank you Steve,so how are you?Was the trip easy?  
Danny looks at her with a face "what did you just do?Why did you had to tell that?"   
Danny-Mom  
Steve-It's ok Danno, they're ohana  
Stella-Ohana?  
Danny-Family  
Steve-It was great,thanks for asking  
Bridget-So will you stay long?  
Danny-A whole week  
Bridget-only a week?  
Danny-Steve had therapy to do  
Steve-I wish we could stay longer  
Danny-Yeah,me too,I think we should go get some rest, tomorrow is a big day and I plan to take you somewhere tomorrow  
Steve-Okay,goodnight everyone  
Danny-Goodnight  
Everyone else-Goodnigjt  
Danny gets up and they leave for the room.They get ready and Steve goes to his bed.Danny goes to the door  
Steve-Hey Danno,where are you going?  
Danny-I'm going to get a glass of water,you sleep  
Steve-Okay  
Steve lays back and Danny gets out and closes the door.He goes to the living room where everyone else was  
Eddie-I thought you were going to sleep  
Danny-I wanted to tell you something without Steve being here  
Clara-What's the problem Danny?  
Danny-Please don't treat him differently, don't ask him about his injury,can you do this?  
Stella-Of course but why?  
Danny-He hates it,he doesn't say it because he wants to be nice and to not be a problem but he doesn't like it at all,please don't do it again,it was difficult enough to get him on the plane and bring him here  
Bridget-Why?  
Danny-He doesn't like crowds.Everyone stares at him and asks about his injury and feels sorry for him.In Hawaii he stays all day home because everyone knows him.  
Clara-I'm sorry Danny  
Danny-It's okay ,just don't do it again, goodnight  
Everyone else-Goodnight  
Danny goes back to the room and he sleeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny takes Steve sightseeing in two of New Jersey's best sightseeings and Steve's meeting some of Danny's friends


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny takes Steve sightseeing vol.1

Next morning he wakes up.Steve's not in his bed and his wheelchair is not there too.He gets up,he goes to the bathroom and then to the living room.He sees Steve talking with Eddie  
Eddie-And you did a left uppercut?  
Steve-Yeah,right low kick and left uppercut  
Eddie-You have skill son,you are good  
Danny-Good morning  
Eddie-Goodmorning son  
Steve-Goodmorning Danno  
Danny-How long have you been up?  
Steve-Since seven  
Eddie-Steve knows a lot about martial arts  
Danny-Yes,what were you discussing?  
Steve-My fight with Hesse,the first day we met.We were discussing my technics  
Danny-Oh,that fight  
Steve-Yeah  
Clara comes in with coffee and donuts  
Clara-Goodmorning Daniel  
Danny-Goodmorning mom,you made coffee?  
Clara-Yes,I made for you too,I knew you would wake up around now  
Danny smiles and takes a cup of coffee and a donut and Steve does the same  
Steve-So where do you plan on taking me today?  
Danny-At liberty State Park and Battleship New Jersey  
Steve-Really?Sounds awesome  
Danny-Yeah,I talked to a friend of mine,he will give us a tour at both places,a special tour  
Steve-Really?  
Danny-Yeah,we'll meet him at the park in two hours  
Steve-Awesome,I'm going to get dressed  
Eddie-From now son?  
Steve-I'm quite slow  
Steve leaves fast for the room like a kid who's just been told they're gonna go to the toys' shop.Danny gets up  
Danny-I'm going to show him what to wear because he has no clue how cold it's outside  
Clara-Good idea  
Danny follows him to the room  
Steve-What are you doing here?  
Danny-I came to show you what to wear, it's very cold outside  
Steve-I know what to wear,I am a grown up man Danno  
Danny-Ok,tell me  
Steve-Cargo pants,hiking boots,t-shirt,shirt and a jacket  
Danny-Definetely not  
Danny opens Steve's suitcase,he gets out a pair of thicks socks,a pair of cargo pants,a t-shirt,a hoodie that was writing "NAVY" on it and he gets Steve's waterproof thick jacket from the hanger  
Danny-You will wear those along with your boots  
Steve-Why so thick stuff Danno?  
Danny-Because I grew up here and I know that at the beginning of the year,in Jersey it's way colder than the rest of the year and way way colder than Hawaii in any time of the year  
Steve-ok  
Steve gets dressed.After two hours they sit outside liberty State Park.A guy approaches them and he hugs Danny  
Danny-Hey Martin  
Martin-Hii Danny,and you must be Commander McGarrett  
Steve-Aloha Martin,call me Steve  
Steve gives his hand to greet him but Martin hugs him  
Danny-He's a hugger  
Steve-I can see that (he smiles)  
Danny-Steve meet Detective Martin Brosley,we worked together at homicide  
Steve-Nice to meet you Martin  
Martin-The pleasure is all mine  
Steve-You don't work today?  
Martin-Yes,I'm on leave,as soon as Danny told me he was coming with you and he wanted to show you the sights I told him I'd give you a tour,I picked these two because I think that with your military background you'll enjoy them the most  
Steve-Mahalo  
Danny-Means thank you,shall we begin?  
Martin-Sure  
Martin starts showing them around and explaining everything.After they finish the head at the car to leave for the battleship  
Steve-So how come you know all these stuff?  
Martin-My wife.She works here,actually this is were I met her,on a tour here at the park,I asked her to teach me some stuff for our tour  
Steve-You know them pretty well  
Danny-Wait 'till you see how many things he knows about ths battleship  
Martin-I learned two whole books about it,I love this ship  
Steve-I can't wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battleship follows next,maybe a dinner with Danny's ex-partners too if it fits


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sightseeing vol.2 and meeting Danny's ex-partners plus the rest of the week

They arrive,Danny helps Steve get out,they approach and Steve gets his jacket out  
Danny-What are you doing?  
Steve-I'm good,I don't need my jacket  
Danny-What's the matter with you?you'll get cold  
Steve-I was a Navy SEAL Danno,I can stand some cold  
Danny-Fine  
They get inside,Steve looks everything,he memorizes every single word Maryin says and he admires everything he sees.He really loves this tour  
Martin-This was the tourists part of the tour,I arranged to get you to places where tourists don't go  
Steve-Really?  
Martin-Really  
Martin shows him these places.At some point Steve leaves them and he starts exploring by himself.He sees and read things.He's really happy  
Danny-Thank you so much Martin,he really loves it  
Martin-No problem Danny, anything you need  
Danny looks at Steve who looks truly happy.Steve comes back with a smile so big that touches his ears.  
Steve-Thank you Martin,the tour was awesome,and the battleship,I loved it  
Maryin-Glad you did,I have one last surprise  
Danny-What?  
Martin-We're going at Frankie's  
Danny-Really  
Steve-Who's Franky?  
Danny-Frankie's,the best Italian restaurant on New Jersey  
They go into the car and they leave.They arrive and they go inside.Whole Danny's old team was there,they greet him and Steve and then they sit down.Danny sits next to Steve  
Danny-Nice to see you again guys  
Friend1-Nice to see you too  
Danny-Guys meet Commander Steve McGarrett,he's my boss and my best friend  
Steve-Nice to meet you guys  
Friend2-Nice to meet you too Steve  
Someone brings them pizzas and beers and they start eating.A whole hour passes  
Friend3-So Steve,how did this happened?I heard Commander so I suppose you didn't birn like this  
Danny looks at Martin  
Martin-I'm so sorry Danny,I forgot to tell them not to ask  
Danny-(To the rest of the team)Steve doesn't like to talk about this  
Friend3-Oh,I'm so...  
Steve-It's ok,I got shot in the field  
Friend2-Is it permanent?  
Danny-No, it's not  
Steve-I'm like this for six months Danno  
Danny-Doctor said it could be years  
Friend1-So were you at the Navy?I saw the hoodie  
Steve-Oh,yes,I was a SEAL before I start running the task force in Hawaii  
Friend2-So how's Hawaii Danny?  
Danny-It's good  
Steve-Danno didn't liked Hawaii at first  
Martin-Yeah,he always loved Jersey  
Danny-It is better now  
Steve-(smiles) Really?  
Danny-Yes, really  
They keep chatting for 30 more minutes  
Danny-It was nice seeing you guys again,we have to go now  
Steve-Nice meeting you all  
Friend3-Nice meeting you too Commander,hope you'll be back on your feet soon  
Steve-Mahalo,bye  
Danny-Means thank you,bye guys  
They leave,they get into the car and they head at the house  
Danny-I'm so sorry Steve...  
Steve-Don't be, it's fine,I had an amazing morning and I have to get used to it  
Danny-You'll be fine,you'll walk again  
Steve-What if I'm not  
Danny-You'll walk,if anyone can do this, it's you  
Steve-It's been six months Danny, nothing,no improvement  
Danny-Your body needs time  
Steve-Yeah but what if...?  
Danny-I'll be there to help you,okay?  
Steve-Okay  
Danny knew thay Steve needed that reassurance,he didn't had anything stable in his life for years and he had to make sure that Steve knew that he was always there for him.They arrive at the house,The rest of the week was great.They did so many stuff,they played with the snow, something that Steve probably never done in his life and he had so much fun.They treated him like family and both he and Danny had a great time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming back at Hawaii and Christmas following


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival at Hawaii and Christmas Eve

They take the plane and they return to Hawaii.Junior was waiting with Eddie at the airport  
Steve-Aloha guys  
Eddie goes to them and he greets them and they pet him and he walks next to Steve as they come closer to Junior  
Danny-Hi Junior  
Junior-Hi,how was your trip  
Danny-It was good  
Steve-Don't listen to him,it was amazing,we had a great time  
They get into the car and they leave for the house.It's Christmas Eve.Grace came to Hawaii for the holidays.She would spend the holidays with Steve,Danny and Charlie at Steve's house.It's late at night.Charlie's at his bed and Steve's next to him reading him a story.  
Steve-And they leaved happily ever after.Time to sleep Charlie  
Charlie-Do you wanna sleep with me uncle Steve?  
Steve-What?why?is anything bothering you Charlie?  
Charlie-No,I just don't want you to be lonely  
Danny was leaning to the doorframe and he was watching them.He was feeling so happy and so proud of Charlie.Steve smiles,he gives Charlie a hug and he covers him with his blankets.They had gotten Charlie a new bed when Danny moved to Steve's and it fitted both Charlie and Steve since it was bigger  
Steve-Okay,I'm going to get ready and I'm coming to sleep with you  
Charlie-I'll wait  
He leaves the room to get ready.He passes Danny at the door.Danny goes inside the room.He gives Charlie a kiss on the forehead   
Danny-I'm so proud of you  
Charlie-What did I do Danno?  
Danny-For making sure uncle Steve's happy and for helping him  
Charlie-He needs to be happy,he's the best,every super hero deserves to be happy  
Steve was coming when he heard Charlie saying this.He smiles and he enters the room.  
Steve-I'm here  
Charlie-Uncle Steve,come here  
Steve-Go to the side Danno  
Steve climbs on Charlie's bed,Charlie hugs him,Steve looks at him and he hugs him too.They close their eyes ans the sleep.Danny stares at them for a while,he takes hia phone and he takes a photo of them,he closes the lights and he leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following Christmas day


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day,exhanging presents and Steve has an amazing time

Next morning Charlie wakes up,he wakes up Steve too  
Charlie-Uncle Steve,Uncle Steve wake up  
Steve-What happened Charlie?  
Charlie-It's Christmas morning  
Steve-Yeyyyy,go wake up your dad,I'm coming  
Charlie gets up and he leaves to wake up Danny.Steve gets off the bed too,he goes to the kitchen where he sees Grace prepping lunch  
Steve-Good morning Gracie,Mele Kalikimaka  
Grace-Mele Kalikimaka uncle Steve  
They hug  
Grace-How are you feeling today?  
Steve-Good,I feel good  
Charlie comes inside the kitchen dragging Danny with him,stll half asleep  
Steve-Good morning sunshine,Mele Kalikimaka  
Danny-Merry Christmas,I need coffee  
Grace-Here Danno  
Danny-Thanks monkey  
Charlie-Santa came,can we open our presents?  
Steve-Let's go Charlie  
Everyone goes in the living room and they sit around the tree.  
Charlie-Come down here with us uncle Steve  
Steve-Okay,help me here Danno so I won't destroy the whole tree  
Danny-Sure  
Danny was so happy and impressed Steve asked for help.He barely did that and he was happy that Steve started moving forward.He catches him from the armas and he heps him to sit on the matress infront of the Christmas tree.Charlie and Grace started opening their Christmas gifts.Steve gives Danny a box  
Danny-What is this?  
Steve-This is your present for me  
Danny-You got me a present?When?  
Steve-You were at work yesterday when Kamekona brought it  
Danny opens it,it is a tie and a photo of him,Steve,Grace and Charlie from this year's Thanksgiving  
Steve-It's not something big,just a tie and a photo,I hope you like it  
Danny-It's amazing,I don't know what to say,I love it  
Danny gets an envelope out of his pocket and he gives it to Steve  
Danny-This is for you  
Steve-You shouldn't,what is it?  
Danny-Open it  
Steve rips the envelope apart.He reads the flyer  
Steve-It's a flyer from a sky diving company  
Danny-I booked you a dive  
Steve-Danny,that's,that's amazing,thank you man  
Danny-You're welcome  
Steve-You'll come to right?  
Danny-What?  
Steve-I want you to come too  
Danny-But how are we gonna jump?  
Steve-Like last time  
Danny-You're forgeting something  
Steve-It won't be a problem  
Danny-What?  
Steve-Trust me,it won't  
Danny-Okay  
Later this evening they sit on a plane with an instructor.Danny is strapped on Steve like last time.Steve's wmiling and when the green light goes on,they jump.They land safely and Steve unstraps Danny.Danny gets up,brings Steve's chair which was left nearby,Steve sits on it,the instructor who landed a few meters away aproaches them.  
Instructor-That was a great jump Commander  
Steve-Mahalo sir  
Danny-You liked it?  
Steve-I loved it,it was amazing Danno,mahalo  
Steve hugs him  
Instructor-You can go,I'll pack the equipment  
Danny-Thank you,Merry Christmas  
Steve-Mele Kalikimaka  
Instructor-Mele Kalikimaka  
They leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following Steve starts doing his old ''getting up by himself''tricks and a love confession


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's back at his old "I wanna get up by myself" tricks and a love confession

The months passed.Steve was doing his physio and water exercises but nothing,no improvement.He started his old "I wanna get up by myself" trick.One night he's sitting at the beach staring at the ocean while Danny was at work.He tries to get up but obviously he can't and he falls into the water.He just stays there,he doesn't want to move.After 5 minutes Danny comes home.  
Danny-Steve  
He doesn't see Steve anywhere,he looks at the beach were he sees Steve's chair.He approaches  
Danny-Hey Steve why don't you answer to...  
When he gets closer he sees Steve laying infront of the chair and into the water.He pulls him out.He checks for pulse but it's weak.He starts CPR and after a few seconds Steve starts coughing water out.  
Danny-Steve,Steve are you ok?  
Steve-Wha-What happened?  
Danny-You almost drowned  
Steve looks at Danny,Danny helps him get back on his chair  
Danny-You tried to get up and you fell right?  
Steve-I can't Danny,I don't wanna do this anymore,I'm never gonna walk again  
Danny-Steve don't do that, don't say that again,you'll walk  
Steve-I'm not Danny,we should accept it and move on  
Danny-I can't stand watching you doing this to yourself again,it doesn't only hurt you,it hurts me too  
Steve-Why?  
Danny-Don't do that please, don't  
Steve-Do what  
Danny-Ask why  
Steve-Danny I don't wanna hurt you,tell me why are you hurting  
Danny goes inside the house,Steve follows him inside,he grabs Danny's arm  
Steve-Danny tell me   
Danny-I can't  
Steve-Please Danny,you can tell me anything  
Danny-I'll lose you if I do and I don't want that  
Steve-Please Danny,yoy won't lose me  
Danny-No  
Steve-Danny  
Danny looks at him,after along minute Danny kneels in front of Steve  
Danny-I can't stand watching the man I love being in pain and me being unable to help  
Steve-What?  
Danny-I love you and I can't watch you doing this to yourself, being in pain and me not being able to help  
Steve pulls Danny into a kiss  
Steve-I love you too and I won't do this again if that means I am hurting you and you help me,you help me a lot,more than you imagine,I wouldn't be gere without your help  
They kiss again  
Steve-If I knew you felt the same I would have told you long ago  
Danny-Why didn't you?  
Steve-Because I didn't wanted to lose you  
They hug,Steve starts crying.Danny looks him in the eyes  
Danny-What happened Steve?Why are you crying?  
Steve-Because you deserve better than me,I'm just a useless man on a wheelchair  
Danny hugs him  
Danny-No,no,you are the best and we'll get rid of this thing,I promise  
Steve-You do?  
Danny-Yeah,I do  
Danny keeps hugging him until Steve falls asleep on his hug.Danny gets him on his bed,he covers him with his blanket and he heads to the door  
Steve-(half asleep)Danno  
Danny-Yeah Steve  
Steve-(still half asleep)Where are you going?  
Danny-At my bed  
Steve raises his hand  
Steve-Come here with me  
Danny goes and lays down next to Steve,he hugs him and Steve falls asleep immediately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say a massive mahalo to my BFF for giving me the idea on how to write this love confession because I suck at it,love you Eva,mahalo  
> I am sorry for not posting a new chapter in days but studying is a priority for me  
> Following one step forward and a birthday party


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Οne step forward and a birthday party

Danny joins Steve at his physio every time now.After a few weeks on a physio session  
Physio-Let's try today Steve  
Steve-Can Danno hold me?  
Physio-Surecome here Danny,I want you to hold his arms,he'll hold you from your shoulders,I want you to help him get up,can you do this?  
Danny-Of course,let's do this  
He catches Steve's arms,Steve catches him from his shoulders,he pulls himself up.He does it he stays on his feet  
Steve-I did it Danno,I did it  
Danny-Yes babe,you did it  
They kiss,Steve falls on Danny's hug,Danny puts him back to his chair  
Physio-Congratulations Commander,this is a big step  
Steve and Danny looks at each other in the eyse and they smile  
Physi-I don't wanna ruin the moment butI don't want you try and stand up by yourself Commander and not all day,it's dangerous and you could get seriously injured  
Steve-Okay  
Danny-I'll make sure he won't  
They escort the physio to the door,he leaves,Danny closes the door  
Steve-Danno  
Danny-Yeah Steve  
Steve-I did it,can you imagine it?  
Danny-Yes,yes you did  
He kneels down and they kiss  
Steve-I wanna try again  
Danny-The physio said not all day plus I have a surprise for you,let's go  
Steve-You alrady gave me the best birthday present I could ever ask for Danno,you helped me stand on my legs  
Danny-You'll like it,come on  
Steve-Okay  
They wear shoes,they get into the car and they leave.They arrive at the HQ,they go to the offices and everyone was there.The team,Mary and Joan,Nahele,Kmekona,Flippa,Grace and Charlie,Duke,Nicky ''the kid'' DeMarco,Dog,Noelani,Eddie,Kawika,everyone.Steve smiles as he gets in the offices and sees them all there.They applause and they yell happy birthday  
Steve-Mahalo  
He looks at Danny  
Steve-You did this?  
Danny-Maybe  
Steve hugs him and they kiss.Everyone applauses  
Steve-Where's the cake?  
Mary-Here it is  
She brings a cake with candles.Steve makes a wish,we all know which one is,and he blows.They all applause  
Steve-I want to tell you something important  
Everyone looks at him,Danny smiles with a huge smile  
Steve-This morning  
Steve looks at Danny and Danny looks at him back and they smile  
Steve-This morning I managed to get up,only for a few seconds  
Everyone yells and starts to congratulate him,Joan and Charlie run to his hug and they hug him and he hugs them back  
Steve-I wanna eat cake,let's eat  
They cut the cake,they eat.Everyone has a great time.Later that night everyone leaves.It's only Steve and Danny at the office  
Steve-I had a great time Danno,thank you  
Danny-You're welcome babe  
Steve-Can we go home?  
Danny-Sure,I was thinking that too  
They leave the office,Danny helps Steve get into the car and they leave.Steve fell asleep on their way home,he was too exhausted from the day today but happy too.When they arrived Danny didn't wanted to wake him up so he putted him on his chair and into the house.He prepares him to go to bed,he gets ready too,he puts him to bed and he lays next to him and he sleeps.It was a pretty exhausting day but happy for him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna dedicate this chapter to my IBFF Chiara,love you and you are such an amazing person who deserves the world.I am so happy I met you and mahalo for the support.This is not the chapter with the idea you gave me,I keep it for the end but I wanted to dedicate this to you too,love you.  
> Following Steve's been abducted


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's been abducted

The weeks were passing,Steve couldn't stand up for more than a few seconds each day but those were enough for him to make him happy and keep him motivated.One night Steve gets up to go to the kitchen to drink a glass of water.He notices someone outchide the kitchen's door.Eddi was with Junior and Tani because he and Danny would leave for a trip the following morning.He gets the knife he had from under his wheel chair.He goes closer to the door but someone comes from behind him.He pulls Steve's chair and Steve falls to the ground,landing on his back.They put a needle with a sleeping drug in it in Steve's shoulder and they take him.Next morning Danny wkes up,he sees that Steve's not in their bed,he gets up,goes to the bathroom and then to the kitchen.He finds the door open and Steve's wheelchair turned upside down and Steve's knife fallen next to the table.He gets his gun out and he searches the backyard altough he's sure Steve's not there.He finds dragging and tier marks.He gets his phone out  
Lou-What happened Dan...  
Lou doesn't manage to finish the sentence when Danny starts screaming  
Danny-(screaming anxiously)Steve's been taken,get everybody here now  
Lou-Calm down Dnny,what do you mean,who took Steve?  
Danny-I woke up,I came to the kitchen and I found his wheel chair upiside down,his knife next to the table,dragging and tier markings outside.Get evryone here now  
Lou-We're on our way  
After a while the place is full of CSU people,the whole five-0 team and HPD.Junior approaches Danny who was sitting desperate to the living room  
Junior-Your security system was hacked and a boot print was found outside the kitchen door  
Danny-Analyse everything,I have a call to make  
He gets up and he steps outside.Adam approaches,Danny's talking on the phone  
Danny-If it were you behind all this,you'll regert the day you were born,you listen to me?  
He hungs up,Adam comes near him.He catches Danny's shoulder  
Adam-We'll find him,he'll be fine,he's Steve  
Danny-He can't walk Adam  
Adam-If anyone can kick ass while been paralyzed and unable to walk is Steve  
Danny-They didn't killed him,they just took him which means they want something.Tap all the phones here and at the offices.All the electronics and emails too,everything  
Adam-Okay  
Adam leaves.After a whileDanny's phone rings  
Danny-No ID trace  
The monitor girl gives thumbs up,Danny picks up  
Danny-This is Detective Williams  
Caller-We have Commander McGarrett,if you want him back,you'll bring me the drugs you confescated last week  
Danny-You son of a bitch,if you touch even a hair form his head,I'll...  
Caller opens th camera,Danny looks at his phone,caller punches Steve  
Danny-(yells)You son of...  
Caller-Just so you know that I am serious,at Kapiolani park in theree hours  
He closes,Danny looks at Adam,Lou and Tani  
Danny-It's the drug trafficers from last week,I'm gonna make the drop,as soon as we have vision at Steve you take them down  
Lou-Okay  
Danny-Until then,find them  
Tani-Okay  
Danny walks away.After there hours he stands at the middle of the Kapiolani park with a bag full of drugs.A guys shows up  
Danny-Where's Steve?  
Guy-As soon as I have the drugs,I'll give you the adress  
Danny tosses him the bag  
Danny-Where is he?  
Guy-Check your phone  
Danny gets his phone out,he sees a message,he runs to the Camaro and he leaves as fast as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following Danny finds him but how is he?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finds him but how is he?

He calls Lou  
Lou-Danny?  
Danny-Take him out as soon as I have Steve  
Lou-Where are you going?  
Danny-To get Steve,the adress is on my phone  
He closes and he speeds up,he arrives outside a warehouse.He shoots the lock and he gets inside.He sees Steve tied on a chair,he rushes next to him and he unties him.  
Steve-I am so sorry Danny,I didn't took them down  
Danny-What are you talking about,you couldn't do anything  
Steve-If only I could walk  
Danny-I have you now, you're fine  
Danny finishes untying him and they kiss.Danny takes Steve on his back and he gets him out.He leaves him on the passenger's seat of the Camaro  
Danny-Are you ok? anywhere hit?  
Steve-No,I am good  
Danny-I was so worried  
They hug,the team arrives  
Quinn-How are you Steve?  
Steve-Good  
Lincoln-We have to get you to the hospital to get you checked  
Steve-No need for that,I wanna go home  
Danny gets on the driver's seat and they leave.When they arrive,Danny gets Steve's wheelchair out,he gets on it and they get inside the house.  
Steve-I wanna sleep Danno  
Danny-It's still seven,what do you mean  
Steve-I don't know,I'm tir...  
He falls asleep on his wheelchair   
Danny-Steve,Steve  
He tries to wake him up,he remembers that Steve was drugged so they could get him out without complications.He knew that this wasn't a good sign,he checks for pulse but it's weak.He gets him back at the Camaro and he drives to the hospital.As soon as they arrive he calls the paramedics.They get him out of the car and inside the hospital.Danny talks to one of them  
Danny-He was drugged this morning and kidnapped.Fast drug,it took him out immediately and he's paralyzed from lower back and below  
Paramedic-Okay  
He stays on the waiting room while the paramedic goes inside.After an hour a doctor comes out.  
Doctor-We found the drug,we gave him the correct antidote,he's fine and awake  
Danny-Where is he?  
Doctor-Room 2  
Danny runs in there,he sees Steve,he hugs him and they kiss  
Steve-I hate hospitals  
Danny-Me too  
Steve-Can we leave?  
Doctor comes in  
Doctor-You can't eat or leave until tomorrow  
Danny-Okay,thank you doctor  
The doctor leaves  
Steve-I am causing you a lot of trouble Danny,you are constantly taking care of me  
Danny-I have no problem doing that for the rest of my life babe  
They hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following a lot of steps back and an interrogation


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of steps back and an interrogation

Next morning Adam comes to the hospital to bring them fresh clothes.He finds them sleeping,hugging at Steve's bed  
Adam-Goodmorning guys  
They wake up,Danny gets off Steve's bed.  
Steve-Goodmorning Adam  
Danny-Goodmorning  
Adam-I brought you some clothes  
Danny thank you,he gets his and he gives Steve his.Steve leaves them on the bed next to him.  
Steve-Help me get on the chair  
Danny gives him his arms,Steve catches Danny's shoulders.Adam looks at them, they're working on perfect sync.Steve tries to get up but he can't.Danny holds him tighter and steady and Steve puts pressure on Danny's shoulders.He lifts himself up but he can't stand up and he falls on Danny's hug.Danny puts him back on his wheelchair.Steve grabs his clothes angry and he goes to the toilet to get dressed.Danny looks at him with a sad face  
Danny-Oh no  
Adam-What happened?  
Danny-He can't stand  
Adam-I thought he could for a few seconds  
Danny-We reached a whole minute the day before yesterday,this will destroy him.He changes his shirt.After a while Steve gets out  
Steve-Help me get back on the bed Danny  
Danny holds him and Steve climbs back on the bed  
Danny-I'm sorry babe  
Steve-Where is he?  
Adam-Who?  
Steve-The idiot who drugged me  
Adam-He spent the night at the holding cell under Danny's orders  
Steve-I wanna have a word with him  
Danny-We can have a word with him together,I missed interrogating with you babe  
Steve-Call the doctor to clear me,we're leaving  
Adam-I'm on it  
After thirty minutes Steve and Danny pass the interrogation's room door.Steve goes and punches the guy,Danny smiles  
Guy-I wanna file a complain  
Steve-You're gonna need a witness,I don't see anyone willing to testify around here,or any cameras for that matter  
Guy-He will(points at Danny)  
Danny-He did what I planned to do so...  
Steve-Who's your boss?  
Guy-What do you mean?  
Steve-You clearly are not in charge,an experienced guy would not give the adress I was held without an insurance,now tell me your boss and I might not hurt you  
Guy-Dude you're on a wheelchair,you can't hurt me  
Steve smiles  
Danny-Oh,you don't wanna see what he's capable of  
Steve-No,leave him,I haven't kicked someone's ass in ten months  
Guy-I'm not scared of you  
Steve smiles,he goes around him and he uncuffs him  
Steve-You know one of the pros of sitting in this thing is that I worked a lot more on my upper body  
The guy gets up and turns to Steve  
Guy-I told you,I am not afraid of someone on a whee...  
He doesn't manages to finish the sentence when Steve punches him in the stomach.The guy folds in two and he sits on the chair,Steve pulls him back and he falls on his back.He gets off his wheelchair and he lands on the guy's chest.He puts his arm on the guy's neck and he puts pressure on it  
Steve-I wish I could kill you right now because I was months if not weeks ftom getting off this chair and because of your smart idea on drugging me and kidnapping me,I might never have the chance but lucky for you we need a name so you'll tell us or I'll get the knife I have under my chair and I'll put it in your abdomen  
Guy-Alright,alright,his name is Max Canlen,he's the boss  
Steve-Thank you(to Danny)Danny help.me get back  
Danny-No problem Steve  
He helps Steve get back on his wheelchair,he gets the guy up,locks him and they leave.Before they leave Steve turns to him  
Steve-And I wanna say a thank you,you helped me get a very difficult decision with gour smart ideas.  
They leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catching the idiot and both of them taking a very difficult decision for the future


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching the idiot and both of them taking a very difficult decision for the future

They leave  
Danny-What decision did you took babe?  
Steve-You'll find out after we finish this case  
Danny wanted to push him and find out but he knew that if Steve was too determined about something,noone could change his mind,not even him.After an hour they arrive at an old building.Steve waited in the car while the others went in hot.After a minute,Steve sees Danny chasing someone,he gets his gun out and he shoots him in the leg.Danny looks at Steve.  
Danny-What the...?  
Steve-You're welcome,book'im Danno  
Danny was over the moon happy hearing these words,he missed them so much.He arrested the idiot with a huge smile on his face,they arrested the others and he went to the Camaro were Steve was.The whole team followed him,Danny gets in the car and everyone else around it.  
Steve-I want everyone to come at the offices,I have something very important to tell you  
Tani-Okay but what?  
Steve-At the offices  
They leave.Inside the car,Steve turns to Danny  
Steve-Before I tell the others,I wanted you to know first.  
Danny looks at him worried about what he's gonna hear  
Steve-I decided to retire  
Danny was shocked,he he never thought he'd hear this  
Danny-What?  
Steve-Yeah, it's been almost a year and I just made a step back and fall off a cliff.I cannot let you or the others wait for me to come back,if I come back.My body is not how it used to be which only makes my return slower  
Danny tries to talk but Steve stops him  
Steve-Let me finish.I know that everybody gonna think I'm giving up and the truth is that I do.This life has taken a lot from me and I cannot let this happen to you.I'll have more time to focus on my healing and I might drop this chair off a cliff by my own and without me on it,but if I don't,I don't mind anymore.As long as I have you,I'm fine  
Danny-Are you finished?  
Steve-Yeah  
Danny-I don't know what to say,I think this is the most logical decision you've ever taken and there's no way I'm think that you give up.You put your health in front of your ego and that doesn't mean that you give up  
Steve-You're not mad at me?  
Danny-Mad?What are you talking about? What's the matter with you?Of course I'm not mad at you.I want you to be happy and healthy,not dead on a road because of your stupidness  
Steve-Thank you Danno  
Danny-No problem babe,always  
Danny falls into deep thinking after that conversation.After a while they arrive at the offices.Steve is at his office which have been Danny's for the last months.Everyone's around him and Danny who's standing up behind Steve.  
Steve-I called you all here because I made a decision,I'm retiring  
Everyone starts asking "what?why?"  
Steve-Please let me finish.I've putted my job over my life and personal health every day for the past ten-eleven years.I'm probably quitting and I call it retiring but I might never heal by this.I cannot have you waiting for me to come back.This might never happen and we all have to move on.I lost a lot to this job and I cannot lose what's nost important in my life too.  
He looks at Danny,they hold hands  
Steve-I've made my decision,I might get up,I might not but in order to focus on my healing I have to stop focusing on when I return and to focus on me and everything I love  
Danny-By that I have something to add  
Steve-What is it Danno?  
Danny-I'm following you,I'm retiring too.I've wanted it for some years now, everyone knows it and I think the time has come.I almost lost Steve and this is something I definitely can't do.He's where he is because of me and I don't want to think he might get killed saving me or I'll get killed for that matter  
Steve-Danno this is not your fault  
Danny-Steve I think it's for the best  
Lou-I never thought that this day would come but Steve  
Junior-We don't think you're a quitter  
Tanni-Definetely not,you need to focus to your health  
Adam-and Danny, it's not your fault  
Quinn-He did what everyone in this team would do to save each other's life  
Steve-Thank you guys  
Lincoln-I know you two for almost a year but I think you two are taking the best decisions you can  
Tani-Okay,I'm bored about this.Have fun guys, you're retired,we need to make you a joint retiring party,a huge one  
Adam-I agree to that  
Steve and Danny-Thank you guys  
They look at each other and they smile  
Lou-You two are annoyingly adorable  
Quinn-You two have to talk to the Governor and we have to arrange a party so please go fo your job and we go do ours  
Junior and Lincoln push Steve and Danny out of their office and they shut the door.Danny and Steve look at each other  
Steve-What did they just did?  
Danny-They throwed us out of our office  
They look inside  
Steve-They took it lightly  
Danny-Very lightly  
Steve-Let's go,we have to talk to the Governor  
They leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chapter😅  
> Following a retirement party and visiting Grace and Harry at London


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retirement party and meeting Grace and Harry at London

After a few days a huge retirement party was thrown.Everybody came and they had a great time.No one mentioned Steve's injury which made him even happier.It had a lot of games,Steve was throwing a football and others were making a run to catch it.Kamekona organised the whole food experience and thr party took place at Kamekona's trunk.After many hours everyone left.Steve and Danno was alone there,Kamekona had closed the truck for the night.Steve and Danny was alone there staring at the ocean  
Steve-What now Danno?  
Danny-What do you mean babe?  
Steve-We're free,I've never been free,I never had free time,what do we do now?  
Danny-Now,now we finally relax babe  
Steve-But how?  
Danny-I'll show you how  
Their lips meet,passionate,they are both happy.After a week Steve and Danny are on their way to the airport.They were going to London to visit Grace and have fun with Harry.As soon as they land and they get out,they see Grace waiting for them at the parking  
Grace-Dannooo,Uncle Steveee  
Danny-Monkey  
They hug,she turns and hugs Steve   
Steve-Gracieee  
Grace-Give me those  
She takes everything Steve was holding,she puts them in the trunk and Danny does the same  
Steve-I could do that  
Grace-Yeah but you are here now and I wanna take care of you  
Steve-Grace...  
Grace-Stop,we're going to eat  
Grace gets into the car and Danny helps Steve to get in too.They leave and they arrive at a big restaurant,they get out of the car  
Danny-Monkey you've been through so much trouble for us  
Steve-Yeah,we would be totally fine with some burgers  
Grace-Yeah but I don't usually get the chance to take care of you two  
Danny-But monkey...  
Grace-No,we're going in  
Danny-Okay  
They go in and they sit at a table.A waiter brings them some very nice foods.They eat and they chat,an hour and a half passes  
Grace-So how's retirement?  
Steve-I'm one week in and already bored to death  
Harry Langford appears from behind  
Harry-I'm here to help with that  
They turn and look at him  
Harry-Hello folks,welcome to London  
Danny-Harry,nice to see you,I thought we were gonna meet tomorrow  
They hug  
Harry-I have a surprise for you  
Steve-Really?  
Harry-Yes,I talked with Grace about an idea of mine and she was thrilled  
Danny-What are you planning to do?  
Grace-You'll see, let's go to the car  
Steve-What?  
Grace-Now  
Steve and Danny-Okay  
They go to Harry's car and they get in,Steve and Danny at the back and Grace at the passenger's seat while Harry at the driver's.Grace gives them two scurfs  
Grace-Cover your eyes  
Steve-What?  
Grace-It's a surprise,put them on  
Steve and Danny look at each other and then they cover their eyes.Harry starts driving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following a surprise for our boys


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Α surprise for our boys

After a while they arrive at a huge barn  
Steve-I smell horses  
Danny-Grace,Harry,where did you brought us?  
Grace-Don't open your eyes yet  
Harry parks the car infront of a huge indoor horse riding arena.He and Grace get out,he helps Steve get out and Grace helps Danny.They get them infront of four tacked up horses.They uncover Steve's and Danny's eyes who look sastified at four horses.One of them has a special saddle on him.Steve approaches him and starts petting him.A 19 years old girl with tall boots and a helmet approaches and hugs Grace  
Amanda-Graceee  
Grace-Amandaaaaa  
Everyone looks at her  
Grace-Amanda,this is my dad Danny  
Danny-Nice to meet you Amanda  
Amanda-Nice to meet you sir  
They shake hands  
Grace-My uncle Steve  
Steve-Hello Amanda  
Amanda-Hi sir  
They shake hands too  
Grace-And their friend,Harry  
Harry-Hello Amanda  
Amanda-Hi  
They shake hands too  
Grace-Harry told me he wanted to get you for horse riding and I thought Amanda would be great.Her mom's wrking with people with disabilities and they have a lot of horses that are specialized in that type of riding  
Amanda-Grace told me about you Commander and I think you'll have a lot of fun  
Awoman approaches them  
Amanda-This is my mum,mum meet Danny,Grace's dad,Commander Steve McGarrett,Grace's step dad and Harry Langford,he's a friend of them  
Sasha-Nice to meet you,I'm Sasha  
They shake hands  
Danny-Nice to meet you too  
Sasha-Amanda told me about you Commander...  
Steve-I'm retired,you can call me Steve  
Sasha-Okay,Steve,we arranged four horses for your trail riding  
Danny-Trail riding?  
Grace-Yes  
Sasha-Smokey is yor horse Steve,he's a great horse for people with dissabilities and he adores trail riding  
Steve-His name is Smokey?  
Sasha-Yes,he's a ten years old connemara cross gelding.So,has anyone of you ever ridden a horse?Except Grace,I've seen her with Amanda  
Steve,Danny and Harry-Yes  
Steve-Multiple times  
Sasha-Okay,Steve come with me to get you up,the rest of you get ready,Amanda help them and then go get Ash  
Amanda-Okay  
Sasha gets smokey inside the indoor arena and Steve follows her.Amanda helps Danny and Harry with their equipment and she goes to get her horse.Inside the arena Steve's already on the horse  
Sasha-You are all strapped now Steve.Smokey listens to vocal orders.He recognizes walk,trot,canter,gallop,reverse,stop and a few others that you won't need today.If you wanna stop him,I'd prefer if you used the reins  
Steve-Okay,is it necessary to wear the vest?The helmet,I get it but the vest?  
Sasha-Yes it is  
Steve-Okay  
Sasha-Let's go out now  
Steve-Walk  
Smokey begins to walk and they get out.Steve goes next to Danny  
Amanda-Are you comfortable Steve?  
Steve-Yeah,thanks

Amanda-Great,I'm in front,Steve you're behind me and trhe rest behind Steve  
Steve-Can Danno be next to me?  
Amanda-Sure,let's begin  
They begin,they ride a beautiful trail from inide the forest,some fields and up a hill,on their way back,Steve asks  
Steve-Can I gallop?  
Amanda-Gallop?You sure?  
Steve-Yeah,I haven't galloped in quite some time and I'd love it  
Amanda-sure,go ahead,you can gallop till the end of the field,before we enter the forest  
Steve-Danno you can't win me(to Smokey)trot,canter,gallop  
Smokey begins  
Danny-I wouldn't bet on that  
Danny follows him galloping,Amanda goes to canter but Grace stops her  
Grace-Let them have fun  
Amanda-I have to keep my eyeys on the Commander  
Harry-They've been into worse situations,way worse,they'll be fine,trust me  
Amand stays back and they follow them trotting.Steve and Danny arrive at the end of the field together.They look at eachother  
Danny-I guess we can call thet a draw  
Steve-Yeah,I guess  
They look at the beautiful sunset in front of them  
Steve-You remember this sunset Danno?  
Danny-Yes,we were on horseback coming down a hill almost a year ago  
Steve-One of my last cases before I get injured  
Steve and Danny come closer and they kiss in front of the sunset.The other three come to them,Grace gets her phone out and takes a photo of them  
Amanda-They look cute  
Grace-They are cute  
Harry-They are the exact match for eachother  
Steve and Danny continue in front while the others are behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chapter.I am doing horseback riding since I was six and I had so much fun writing this chapter,horseback riding is so good for people with dissabilities,every type of them and so much fun too.  
> Following the rest of the trip to London


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the trip to London

The days were passing.They were spenting every day with Grace.Today Harry came to their hotel.He knocks,Steve opens  
Steve-Morning  
Harry-Morning  
He comes in,Steve closes the door  
Harry-Where's Danny?  
Steve-Still sleeping  
Harry-Oh  
Steve-I'm gonna wake him up  
Harry-No need for that  
Steve-It's ten o'clock  
Steve goes inside their bedroom,he tries to wake up Danny  
Steve-Danno,Danno  
Danny-What happened Steven?  
Steve-Good morning babe  
Danny-Good morning  
They kiss  
Steve-Harry's here babe  
Danny-So early?  
Steve-It's ten o'clock babe  
Danny-What?I overslept today  
Steve-You needed it,come on,get up  
Danny gets up and wears a t-shirt and they get out of the room  
Harry-Morning Danny  
Danny-Morning Harry,I need coffee  
Harry-Let's ho, breakfast on me  
Steve-Okay,let us get dressed and we leave  
They go back inside,they get dressed.After a while they leave for breakfast  
Danny-Did you took care of what I asked you Harry?  
Harry-All settled  
Steve-What are you planning Danny?  
Danny-You'll see  
After an hour,they arrive at a shooting range  
Steve-A shooting range?We're gonna shoot guns?  
Harry-Whatever gun you want  
Danny-Pick a gun babe  
Steve-Even sniper rifles?  
Harry-Yes  
Steve-Great,I want an M40 sniper rifle  
Danny-M40 it is  
After a few minutes,they are at a hill,Steve gets ready to shoot a long range target.He's lying behind the rifle and he takes two shots.Both at the head of the silhouette  
Danny-Damn, that's food babe  
Steve-You wanna try?  
Danny-What?  
Steve-Try and shoot,I bet you can't reach the target  
Harry smiles while Danny lays onthe ground,he pulls Steve aside and he's behind the rifle  
Danny-Watch me  
He takes two shots,one at the shoulder and one at the chest.Steve looks with the binoculars  
Steve-Not bad Danno,for a beginner  
Danny-Shut up  
The rest of the vacation was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter I know.  
> Following a year since Steve being shot and Danny's birthday


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year since Steve was shot and Danny's birthday

After a week they return to Hawaii.It's been a year since Steve was shot.Steve aand Danny sit t  
at the beach chairs  
Steve-One year  
Danny-I'm sorry babe  
Steve-For what?  
Danny-I promised you we'll get rid of this thing and we haven't yet  
Steve-Don't be babe,I'm making a progress, remember?  
Danny-You do babe,you do  
Steve-Yesterday I got up for fifty seconds  
Danny-Yeah,yeah you did  
Steve-Danny?  
Danny-Yeah Steve  
Steve-Can you help me with something?  
Danny-What?  
Steve-Come here  
Danny goes and stands in front of Steve  
Steve-Help me get up  
Danny-You sure?  
Steve-Yeah,set the timer  
Danny-Okay  
Danny sets the timer,he gives his arms to Steve,Steve catches his shoulders and he lifts himself up.They kiss.After a while Steve's legs give up and he falls to Danny's hug.Danny puts him back at the chair and Steve checks the timer  
Steve-One minute Danno,one minute  
Danny-Congratulations babe  
They kiss.At September 22 Steve has prepared a birthday party for Danny.Everyone came and they had fun.Steve brings the cake.He asks Danny to make a wish,we all know which one is it,and he blows the candles.The time for presents arrive,everyone gives Danny their presents.Steve's last,he approaches Danny.He doesn't hold anything  
Danny-Where's your present babe?  
Steve-It's right here,come closer  
Danny approaches,Steve grabs the handlers from his chair and he lifts himself up.Danny looks at him so happy.Steve pulls Danny into a long kiss.Everyone applauses.They part after quite a while  
Danny-Wow, that's incredible babe  
Steve- I can stand up as long as I want,still I can't walk but it's a big step  
Danny-A huge step,the best present ever,thanks babe, congratulations  
Steve-No,thank you babe,I couldn't have done this without your support,thanks Danno  
He pulls Danny into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following last chapter


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter,I am not writing a summary so I won't do any spoilers

They days were passing.The days became weeks and the weeks months.Steve could stand up and he was well enough to start walking.For some reason he couldn't,the doctor said to him that it was psychological and that he would walk sometime soon.One day he was at the house.He receives a text message from Danny  
Text-Steve come to my old warehouse,I found something you'd wanna see  
Steve texts back  
Text-I'm on my way  
Steve calls a cab and he leaves.He arrives at the warehouse.After the cab leaves,Steve looks at the warehouse.He texts Danny  
Steve-I'm here,where are you?  
As soon as he sends the text the warehouse explodes.Steve falls back and off the chair.After a few minutes he wakes up,he sees that his chair is broken and he crowls and he goes inside.He was so worried that Danny was inside.After he finally goes inside,he starts search for Danny under the wrecks.He pulls his phone out and he calls Lou  
Lou-Steve?  
Stevd-Lou come to Danny's old warehouse,Danny texted me to come and the warehouse exploded as soon as I came,I cannot find him,hurry  
Lou-We're on our way,how are you?  
Steve-My wheelchair is broken but I'm fine,you have to come and help me find Danny,now  
Lou-Okay  
They close and the team arrives after a while.Everyone starts searching for Danny who tries to convince Steve to go and wait at the car but Steve's not even considers it.He crowls on the wrecks searching for Danny  
Steve-(Yells)Danno,Danno  
Sometime Lou comes,he gets him and he brings him to the car.He places him on the passenger's seat while Steve fights with him to go back inside the house  
Lou-We searched the entire place, Danny's not there  
Steve-We need to find him Lou,you get that?  
Lou-I do,we will, don't worry.I am going to help the others to search the other warehouses  
Steve-Okay,can I see photos of the explosive device?  
Lou gives him a camera and leaves,Steve looks at the photos  
Steve-It's remote controlled,it seems that the idiot who detonated it had to be nearby  
He looks around,he sees a house across the street with empty the garage but the lights are open.He takes his binoculars and checks on the windows.He sees someone on the ground floor sitting on a chair with his back on the window tied up  
Steve-It could be Danny,I have to go  
He looks at the warehouses,he sees the others searching,he thinks that if this is not Danny,they have to keep searching,he has to go on his own.He grabs his gun and a radio and puts it inside one of his pockets.He gets his feet out and he stands up.He thinks'I can do this,it is to save Danny' and he tries to walk but his legs don't move.He keeps trying and after a minute he finally moves his left leg.He starts doing more steps.He falls down but he gets back up and he continues his way to the house.As soon as he arrives at the open window he sees someone pointing a gun at Danny's head.He gets his gun out and he shoots him.Ons clear on the head.Danny turns around  
Steve-Danno  
Danny-Steve?Are you alive  
Steve-Yeah,wait,I'm coming in  
He catches the edge of the open window and he pulls himself in.He falls to the floor.He crowls to Danny and unties him.They kiss  
Danny-He told me you died,I saw you lying on the street  
Steve-I was fine,my chair just broke  
Danny-And how did you came here?  
Steve-I walked  
Danny-You did what?That's incredible, congratulations babe  
They kiss,Steve turns on the radio  
Steve-I found him,he's alive,unlike the idiot who was pointing a gun on him  
Adam-Steve?  
Steve-Yeah  
Lou-How you...?I thought I left you at the car  
Steve-I walked at the house across the street  
Tani-What?You walked?  
Steve-Yes,I'll tell you later,can you come and help us now?  
Junior-Sure  
They come and help them.They go out on dinner to celebrate the fact that they're both alive and that Steve finally walked.Later that night Steve and Danny were sitting at the beach chairs  
Steve-I cannot wait to go running and swim and go hiking and...  
Danny cuts him off  
Danny-Take it easy super SEAL,you need to walk like a normal person first,you stick with the cane for a while  
Steve-As long as I have you,I can do anything  
He gets of his chair,he gies down on one knee,he gets a tiny box out of his pocket and opens it and he shows Danny a beautiful,shiny silver ring with a small diamond.Danby gets up and stands in front of him shocked  
Steve-Danno I don't remember a day when I wasn't excited to see your face in the morning,I don't remember a day when I desperately tried to not kiss you every time you smiled.I love you since that time you punched me after we met.You helped me get through hell,you helped me get rid of this thing as you promised.You were always there for me no matter what.Your mere existence makes me want to spent the rest of my life with you.So,from the bottom of my heart,will you marry me?  
Danny-Damn Steve,I didn't expected that  
Steve-So it's a no?  
He tries to get the box back inside his pocket but Danny grabs his hand and stops him  
Danny-Of course it's a yes you neanderthal animal  
Danny helps Steve get up,they hug and they kiss in front of the beautiful,bright moon over the calm ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahalo to my IBFF Chiara and BFF Eva for helping me with ideas and writing this chapter.I love you girls and mahalo for everything.Stay strong and safe and I love you.I want to dedicate this chapter and this whole story to you💖

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit big,I don't know how big the parts will be,I really like how it gone,I have written it on a notebook but I am not sure how I am gonna finish it


End file.
